


Fan-Fav (Part 2)

by ironmansassistant



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Imagine Link:  http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/131779253363/anon</p>
<p>Summary: Imagine finding out that a lot of fans of the Supernatural books ship you with Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan-Fav (Part 2)

Even you had to admit you got a little too much pleasure being a favourite among the cast of the Supernatural books. But you’d never had so much attention before—even if it was a little creepy to think of people having serious debates on who you needed to sleep with. You approached Sam and Dean as Chuck was pulled away by a fan, and the brothers didn’t try to stop him from leaving.  
“What’s that?” Dean asked, nodding at the picture in your hand. You flipped it over and showed it to him. He rolled his eyes.  
“It’s good, right? Pretty close?” You held it up beside your face and grinned.  
Before Dean could respond Sam cleared his throat and smiled. “Very close.”  
Noting their grim expressions you decided playtime was over. “So is it a case?”  
“Demon activity downtown,” Sam explained. “Looks like a bar fight gone wrong but Chuck noticed sulphur. And a few folks have come into some good luck this week.”  
“One lottery win, one big promotion from janitor to CEO, and the nerdiest guy in school has successfully brought the head cheerleader to the prom.” Dean gave you a tight smile.  
“So cross-roads demon,” you concluded. “Although that last one could just be—”  
“I doubt it,” Dean interrupted. “And you know the rules.”  
Your shoulders slumped. “Oh, come on, I don’t want to stay in the motel again!”  
“It’s a demon, Y/N,” Sam said. “And we don’t want…”  
“You think it could be Crowley,” you stated. You pursed your lips, thinking of the last time you’d had an interaction with the red-eyed demon. You hadn’t gotten hurt, but he had always been…strangely kind to you. Offered you a job, even, before you met the Winchester’s. In a weird way, you kind of owed Crowley—after all, he was the entire reason you met Sam and Dean. “Why would he be here?”  
They exchanged a glance.  
“I wasn’t even here when the deals started!” you cried, drawing a little too much attention. Dean nodded his head towards the door outside and you were first to march out. You didn’t want to get ditched again, all because they thought Crowley was looking for you. You were certain the demon would much rather killer you now that you were running around with the Winchester’s.  
In the sunlight you spun on your heel and crossed your arms, nose in the air as a silent challenge to Sam and Dean. “I’ve done enough training that I should be allowed to stay. I promise I won’t go off on my own.”  
“That isn’t the problem,” Sam said. “Crowley is the problem. Even if it isn’t him, word could get back that you’re—”  
“Available?” an accented voice said. You jumped and whirled, coming face to face with the demon himself.  
“Crowley?” you questioned. Sam and Dean each went to draw their guns but Crowley held up a hand.  
“Ah-ah.” He wagged a finger at him. “Wouldn’t want all the bystanders witnessing anything, would you?”  
Their eyes flicked towards the crowd that had begun to filter outside. Among them you saw a worried Chuck, who Sam shook his head at. The brothers lowered their arms, trying to appear casual but you knew they were ready to draw their weapons at any moment.  
“That’s right,” Crowley said, “we’re all friends here.” His eyes fell on you. “And perhaps more in some cases.” His eyelids lowered as he examined the picture in your hand. You feel the need to hide it behind your back.  
“What are you doing here Crowley?” Dean asked.  
“I was—”  
“Can I take your picture?” The girl from before suddenly appeared, phone ready and aimed at Crowley.  
“Not now,” Dean ordered her.  
“Now, now, Dean,” Crowley said, waving a hand at the hunter. “Remember what I just said about friends?”  
The girl smiled as Crowley straightened his tie. She added, “And you?”  
When you saw that her eyes were on you you looked back and forth, noticing a few others were beginning to watch as well. “Me?” you asked.  
“Yeah, Y/N and Crowley together are so cool,” the girl stated. And here you thought she had only wanted you to stay with Dean.  
You hesitated, unsure if you should play along. One snap of his fingers and Crowley could kill everyone around you, but one wrong move and you might end up doing a lot worse on his behalf. While you never planned on taking his job offer, whatever that job may be, you worried that he would use innocent lives against you. Use Sam and Dean against you. You looked to Sam and Dean for help, unsure.  
“Come now,” Crowley cajoled, “the lady simply wants a photo of one of the most popular Supernatural ships.”  
“You know about the books?” you blurted.  
“Of course,” he replied. He smiled towards Sam and Dean. “I’ve read them all.”  
Dean’s jaw clenched. “What do you mean one of the most popular ships?”  
“I mean Y/N and I are, how do I put this? Many feel we’re a match made in Hell.”  
You gaped, as did Sam and Dean.  
“That can’t be true,” you said. “I just—that can’t—you—we can’t…” You couldn’t find the words to finish your own thought.  
“Oh, I follow many blogs that beg to differ, darling,” Crowley told you with a smirk.


End file.
